


One Click Wonder

by Ihopetheyhavepieinhell1143



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Deans Car, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Online Dating, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, This is a fic I found in my drafts that I felt I should finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopetheyhavepieinhell1143/pseuds/Ihopetheyhavepieinhell1143
Summary: Deans lonely and pining for his brother, so he joins a dating website to get over it. What will happen when he meets the love of his life, only to find out who his mystery lover really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It feels like forever since I've posted or updated because it has been. I'm really sorry, but school is a lot and I jsytdint hav the time for these any more. This draft is actually from almost a year ago! Well, anyway, thanks for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy!

When Dean had joined the site, he hadn't known it would turn out like this. 

One morning, Dean was sitting in his room on his new laptop when an ad popped up. It read “Lonely? Join CLICK and find a partner! Anything from hookups to life long relationships! 97% success rate!”

Dean stared at the ad for approximately a minute before he clicked on it. He was transported to a page filled with colorful borders and pictures of happy couples. He decided to just try it for a little while and then maybe he could get over his small, immoral crush on Sam that he was so ashamed of. He selected the box marked Sign Up and proceeded to fill out the information. He knew he couldn't use his real name (because he was on and off being a wanted criminal ) and if he set baby as his profile pic, he would be in the clear. Once his profile was finished, he looked it over.

Name: Dean Smith

Email: impala67@gmail.com

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Sexuality: Bisexual (Dean had hesitated on that one before deciding that he should just be honest with himself and it would widen his horizons)

Location: Lebanon, Kansas

Likes: Pie, Burgers, Beer, Heavy Metal, Rock and Roll, My Car, Guns, and Brunettes ;)

Dislikes: Pop music, Fresh produce, annoying people, others touching my car.

Ideal date: Burgers and then a drive out to the country to watch the stars

Job: Mechanic (He couldn’t very well tell them his real job)

Fun fact: I have a younger brother

When he had checked over everything he clicked Finish and closed his laptop, feeling strangely anxious, but exhilarated. 

Throughout the rest of the day, he worked on Baby to keep his mind off of the site. Once deciding he wouldn’t look through profiles, just wait for someone to notice him, he got the app so he would get a text notification if anyone messaged him. This, of course, only increased his anxiety and soon he was checking his phone every five minutes. It got so bad, Sam commented on his behavior. 

“Dude, your acting like a vampire is going to pop out of your wallpaper, you okay?” 

Dean looked at him, “What?” he said. Sam sighed “Is something bothering you, Dean? You've been on edge all day.” Dean shrugged “It's nothing, Sammy. I'm just tired.” Sam laughed “I doubt that.” the brunette said. Dean looked at sam for an explanation. Sam sighed “Dean, you’ve slept over 24 hours in the past two days. Don't think I haven't noticed. Dean cringed and finally spoke. “So, uh, I signed up for a dating website/app today.” “Seriously dude? I never took you for the type.”

Dean blushed “I saw an ad and wanted to try it. I used a fake name and didn’t say my real job or anything so I think we are safe, but I’m kind of anxious for my first message.” Sam got a sympathetic look on his face. “It’ll be okay Dean, I went through the same thing a little while ago, but don’t worry, it goes away quickly.” It was Deans turn to snort. “Wait, you're in online dating too?” Sam nodded “I figured that after Jess if you ever disappeared I could live an apple pie life with a girl and I needed a way to find one.” Dean licked his lips and looked to the side, ignoring the pang in his heart when he thought of his brother moving on, despite the fact he told him too. Instead of dwelling on it thought, he ignored the pain like always and in true Dean fashion, changed the subject. “Speaking of pie, Sammy, could you go grab some from the store? I'm craving it.” Sam sighed as he stood and Dean tossed him the keys. “Preferably apple and, oh, grab some beer while you’re at it.” Sam laughed passive-aggressively and muttered out an affectionate “Ok, Jerk” to which Dean replied “Bitch” as Sam walked out the door.

  


\-----

Dean received his first message an hour later. It was from a girl who lived in Illinois and seemed a little over-obsessed with horses. ‘Very anticlimactic’ Dean thought as he clicked the little red X, declining her. The next was from a man near him, but honestly, his mustache ruined the image, although Dean had always wondered what a beard would feel like on a partner. Sam had been growing some stubble lately, what would it feel like to have that short prickly hair ghosting across his face, his lips, his neck, down his stomach to his- Dean stopped himself there. ‘Damn it, Dean! Stop thinking like that1 About Sammy nonetheless! Just go back to scrolling and maybe you’ll find a nice match at some point. 

After a few more minutes if scrolling, Dean was getting tired, so he decided to put it away for the night. Dean was fast asleep by the time Sam got home and slept right through Sam coming into his room, tucking him in, and placing a light kiss on his head. “I love you, Dean,” Sam whispered before he left his older brother sleeping, blissfully unaware.

Over the next few months, each person was wrong in some way for Dean. Too short, to clingy, to obsessed with books, whatever it was, he couldn't find the right person. Then one day, about three months after he downloaded the app, he stumbled upon an intriguing candidate. A man named Sam Wesson was requesting a chat. Dwan clicked in his profile, hoping to scout him out, only to find it almost as barren as his. No pictures of the guy, brief descriptions, lived in Lebanon, Kansas, and ‘Sweet Jesus!’ Dean thought. The dude was 6’4! And he went to the gym! Deans stomach stirred as he thought about how well this guy could manhandle him. Maybe he could even best Sammy in…. ‘No Dean! We are not thinking about those things about our little brother. They are wrong and Sam would hate you if he knew!’ Dean chided himself as he clicked the Accept Chat button. A message popped onto Deans Screen that said. 

“Hello! I'm Sam. I saw your profile and can not help but want to know more about you! Are you willing to talk?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Im really sorry about how long this took, but here ya go

Sam was so looking forward to this. Once he had found out Dean was looking for a partner using an online forum, the game was on. A quick look at search history, and soon Sammy had his very own account. He knew it was bad to pine after his brother, but it had been years and Sam's heart showed no sign of letting up. This led to Sam convincing himself that if he could make Dean fall in love with him online, it was meant to be. Bad logic for someone as smart as Sam, but love is stronger than smarts.

It didn't take long for Sam to find Dean's profile, he knew his brother well, and got up the courage to message him. He opted for a simple short message along the lines of “Hello! I'm Sam. I saw your profile and can not help but want to know more about you! Are you willing to talk?” Deeming it good enough, Sam closed the computer and decided to wait for Dean to respond to his message.

He had also downloaded the app on his phone so he could carry it around, and was surprised that, as soon as he arose, there was a *ping* from the small pocket device.   
He quickly whipped it out to see a message from Dean stating “Hey Sam, I’m Dean. Yeah, I’m willing to talk, but only online at the moment. Is that ok with you?” Sam chuckled at how Dean would talk to him in person, just be completely unawares to that fact and responded with a “That's ok. I am able to respect your boundaries. Anyway, do you want to tell me a little about yourself? Only as much as you feel comfortable of course…” Sam smiled, he hoped Dean would open up to him more over text then he usually did, but if he didn’t, Sam would figure something out. 

He felt the phone vibrate and heard another *ping* Another message from Dean “I don’t see why not. I’m 34 and a mechanic. I really like cars, especially my car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. My job kinda takes up a lot of my time and I travel a lot for it. How about you? Anything I should know?” Sam was a little disappointed that Dean hadn’t told him anything personal that he didn’t already know, but it was (technically) only the first meeting. 

He responded with “I’m 30 and a librarian. I am a big nerd, but it happens to be really helpful in my line of work. I don't really have anything interesting to say except my favorite color is green.” He smiled and pressed send. With that, he turned his phone to vibrate and slid it into his pocket, stood up and made his way to the kitchen. 

It was almost lunchtime, so Sam found Dean exactly where he predicted he would be, standing over the stove, two grilled cheeses in the making. The only thing different than usual was Dean had his phone and was smiling as he typed something out. He was completely unaware of Sam's presence in the room, so Sam made a point to walk really quietly towards Dean. 

Once he was nearly touching Dean he whispered “Boo!” Dean screamed an extremely high pitched scream (a noise rivaling one Sam had only ever heard that time Dean got ghosts sickness) and fumbled his phone. Sam giggled as he watched his brother fumble with the device. 

Once Dean caught it, he whirled around to face Sam, a stern expression already on his face. “Really Sammy? C’mon man!” he said, crossing his arms and staring down Sam, who was still laughing. “Sorry Dean, couldn’t help it. You are almost never so distracted, what was so interesting in that phone?” Dean flushed at the question and looked down. “Nothing” he said and it was Sam's turn to stare Dean down. “That's a lie, man and we both know it. Come on, you can tell me.” Sam said. Dean looked up at Sam and sighed “I was messaging someone on that new dating app I got.” He said turning back to the grilled cheese just in time to flip them onto plates for Sam and him. Sam smiled and clapped Dean on his back “Good for you man, are they nice?” 

Dean turned and handed Sam his plate and they made their way to the table “Can’t quite tell yet, but they seem decent.” Sam took a bite of his grilled cheese and asked “Boy or girl?” Dean choked a little on the bite of his meal. He swallowed and said “Would you mind if I said guy?” Sam looked at him with a soft expression and said “Of course not Dean, as long as he treats you right. If he doesn’t, well, he clearly doesn’t know about our collection of weapons and extensive knowledge on how to use them.” Dean smiled, “Yeah, I kinda left that part out. Don’t wanna scare him off too early.” Then his joking expression turned a little more serious and he started his brother dead in the eye. “I guess I just don’t know what I’ll do when I have to tell him.” Sam shrugged “What if you don't?” Dean looked at him with a sad expression “We’ve seen how that worked out in the past, not so well.” Sam nodded “We’ll just have to hope he’s ok with it.” 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sam finished his sandwich and went to put his dishes in the sink “So what's his name?” Dean coughed and got up to clear his plate as well, “Weirdly enough, his name is Sam.” Sam smiled “At least we already have a bonding point for when he comes over.” Dean nodded but said “Might be a while though Sammy, I just started talking to him and I want to secure this thing before I introduce him to my lifestyle. I mean, I live in a bunker, not many people do. Not to mention, it's a supernatural bunker for fighting off evil creatures. Not sure if he’s into that.” 

With that Dean went to put his washed dishes on the drying rack ‘You have no idea how into that he is’ Sam thought to himself as he nodded along with his brother. ‘This is going to be interesting’ Sam thinks and heads over the rack as well. ‘Very interesting’


	3. Chapter 3 -The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally meet up, lets see how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY x100000   
Everything has been hectic and I haven't had the time nor motivation to write, but here it is! Thank you to everyone who commented, they fueled me to finish this. Sorry if it sucks!

For weeks, Sam texted Dean under false pretenses and Dean still had no clue. Sam was beginning to find out things he never knew about Dean. Apparently he did like Taylor Swift 

(It took Sam some serious persuading for that one) and his favorite season was Fall. Sam was falling in love with Dean all over again.

Sam's chest filled with pride every time Dean would smile at his phone while texting Sam. Something that also made Sam proud, was how much Dean talked about him to his online alter ego. There was a frequent stream of “My brother...” from Dean's end, as though Sam were a religion and Dean a devoted follower. 

In fact, it was going so well that he wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would be when Dean finally texted him “I think I’m kinda falling for you…”. He still dropped his phone down the stairs, receiving a disapproving glare from his brother, followed by a “Careful Sammy.”. Of course Sam had responded enthusiastically with the same message. 

After that, the chats continued to be the same from an outside perspective, but Sam could feel something deeper lurking beneath the surface.

Dean's birthday rolled around and both Sam and Sammy wished him a big happy birthday. The only difference was Sammy gave him some cassettes and Sam gave him memes. 

For Sam, it was beginning to be really hard to separate his real life from his virtual one. Multiple times he had almost said something Dean told him online, but not in real life. He always caught himself and immediately changed the subject, making Dean more than a little confused.

Valentine's Day was never a big event in the bunker. Sam and Dean had never really found a reason, but when Sam woke up, there was a smell of Bacon in the air. Sam, still groggy, walked to the kitchen to find Dean humming “Shake it off” while he made some eggs. “Dean?” Sam asked and Dean jumped. “Hey, Sammy! Making breakfast..?” He said. Sam sighed “Yes, Dean, I can see that, just…. why?” Dean faked a look of offense “What, is it a crime now? I’m happy Sammy, that’s why.” He said. Sam took a seat and Dean scooped some eggs and bacon onto the plate. “What about Dean?” He said. Dean suddenly got shy and put down the pan. He took a deep breath and looked up to Sammy. “I think I’m going to ask Sam to meet today.” 

Sam’s heart stopped. Oh fuck. This was it. He was finally going to have to tell his brother. Shit. He kept his panic internal and instead gave Dean a wide smile. “That’s great Dean! I’m proud of you!” Dean blushed a little and sat down to eat his eggs. Sam also dug in, his mind running a mile a minute trying to formulate a plan.

*Deans POV* 

‘Shit he’s cute when he smiles’ Dean thought as he looked over at his smiling brother, who was congratulating him on finding someone. ‘Oh stop it Dean’ he chided himself ‘You have found someone new. Someone who is NOT biologically related to you. You should not still be thinking about Sammy’s perfect smile, or his laugh, or the way he-‘ 

A loud snap and a “Dean!” From the other end of the table yanked him back to reality. His head whipped up and he noticed Sam was looking at him weirdly. “You ok dude?” Sam asked “I asked you a question.” Dean cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. What did you ask?” He said. Sam chuckled “I asked you where you were going to meet Sam.” Dean nodded. “I was actually thinking about going to that little cafe downtown? You know, the one with the really good pie?” Sam made a noise of affirmation “Smart. Does he like pie too?” Dean faltered “I don’t actually know. Oh god, Sam. What if he doesn’t? I might actually cry.” He said. Sam laughed “Don’t worry about it Dean, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Dean shrugged and cleared the plates. “Thanks for breakfast, Jerk!” He heard from the other room as he washed the dishes. “Bitch!” He called back a smile on his face. He dried the dishes and returned them to the cupboard. He grabbed his phone and sighed. Now, to text Sam.

——

Dean was freaking out. Sam had agreed to meet him at the cafe at 3:00. It was currently 2:45 and Dean was anxious. He had switched outfits at least 10 times before deciding on his usual, Jeans, a black tee, and his flannel. He looked in the mirror, straightened his hair (he was wearing a nice gel just for the occasion) and took a deep breath. Then, there was a knock from behind him. He jumped. Sam was in the doorway. “You ready for your date?” Sam inquired. Dean noticed he had changed clothes as well. He was now wearing a gray v-neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. ‘Damn he looks fit in that tight ass shirt’ Dean thought. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied, then he turned to his brother and asked “Why are you dressed up? You got a date too?” Sam shrugged “Yeah, I guess.” Sam looked uncomfortable, so Dean decided not to pry. “Well, good luck with that! I got to go, see you soon Sammy.” As he walked past Sam, he could of sworn he heard him mutter “sooner than you think.” Be he chalked it up to his imagination.

*Sam's POV*

It seemed like forever to wait once Dean pulled away, but Sam wanted it to be careful. Once he was sure it was safe, he walked out to a little old Honda he had bought of some crazy lady in town and popped in. He turned on the radio to some random station that was playing sappy love songs and drove off. He pulled up to the cafe at exactly 3:00. He parked his car, steeled himself with a breath, and hopped out. This would be the moment that would make or break his and Dean's relationship. Either Dean would be furious and disgusted, or Dean would be happy. Sam was hoping for the latter, but he wasn’t sure. He walked in the door and the bell chimed. Dean turned to look his way and a quick look of something passed across his face, but before Sam could figure out what it was, it was gone. He walked over to Dean and sat down. Dean looked up and said “Guess we chose the same place huh?” Sam nodded and Dean looked confused when he didn’t make to move to another table. “Sammy as much as I love you, I might need you to move, I’m waiting for someone.” Sam breathed deep. “No, you’re not, Dean.” He said, very seriously. Dean looked confused, but hopeful. “What do you mean Sammy?” Sam looked Dean dead in the eye and said “I’m Sam.” Dean laughed, “No shit Sherlock, that is your name.” Sam sighed. “Fuck off Watson, that’s not what I meant. It’s me you’ve been talking to online dipshit.” Sam watched as realization dawned on Dean's face. He balked “So, you mean…” Sam nodded “Yup.” Dean looked bewildered. “But, why?” He asked suddenly, his voice quiet. Sam faltered, but then said the truth. “I’ve had a crush on you since I could walk. I figured if I could get you to fall for me without knowing it was me, I might have a chance. Now I know there’s the whole part about us being bro-“ but Sam was cut off by Deans lips on his. He froze for a moment before kissing back. It was wonderful. Dean tasted exactly how he imagined, like beer, apples, and a little hint of gunpowder. Sam didn’t ever want to stop, but he and Dean needed air. He broke away from Dean and Dean cradled Sam's face in his palms. “I’ve had big crush on you for while now too, Jerk.” Sam was about to reply with his signature’bitch’ but just then there was a polite cough from his left. He turned to the waitress, sheepish. She smiled, genuine and asked if they wanted anything to order. Sam nodded, his cheeks still pink and he and Dean ordered breakfast.

——-

Waiting for breakfast to be over was worse than Hell (and Sam would know). There was awkward small talk, the sort that implied they didn’t spend every waking second with each other, and a few jokes, but mostly silence. After they had paid the check, Sam and Dean left the cafe hand in hand, and got in Dean's car. Sam figured he could get his on his next morning run, seeing as he didn’t think he could bear to be away from Dean much longer.

The drive home was also silent, the radio was so low, it might as well not even have been there. Once they got to the bunker though, it was a different story. Sam had barely even made it to the door before he and Dean were passionately kissing. Sam slammed Dean up against the inside of the door when they made it in, and Dean crumpled like an aluminum can. Sam broke the kiss off and said “Do you like that?” Dean whimpered and nodded, so Sam continued “Like the fact that your little brother can overpower you, make you feel helpless?” Sam already knew Dean did, just from the way he was lax in Sam's arms. Before going any further though, Sam stopped himself. “Dean, I need you to look at me” he said as he lifted Dean's chin with two fingers “I need to know you want this” Dean regained some of his old self just enough to say “I’ve been wanting this for years Sammy. Get a move on.” Before Sam was hoisting Dean up and carrying him to his bedroom. Once there, he threw Dean on the bed and admired the look of bliss on Dean's face as he bounced and blushed from Sam's strength. Sam looked at him fondly before saying “Ok Baby'' Dean made a small sound at the pet name, “ We are going to use the traffic light system. Green means good to go, yellow means slow down, and red is a hard stop.” When Dean nodded in acknowledgement, Sam smiled and grabbed the lube and condoms from where he knew they were in the bedside drawer. Dean whined at the sight of the condoms and shook his head. Sam noticed “You clean baby?” He asked. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat in confirmation. Sam smiled “Me too honey. Want me to fill you up real good, use you as my cumdump?” Dean meweld at that, so Sam took it in stride. He carefully stripped both him and Dean out of their clothes before coating his fingers in lube and pressing one to Dean's hole. “Wanna be my good little slut?” Dean threw his head back and made an inhuman noise and Sam couldn’t figure out if it was from the nickname, the finger he had just pushed into Dean, or both. He let his finger rest for a minute, so Dean could adjust before he began to pump it in and out, whispering more filth in Dean's ear. After a particularly hard stroke, Sam felt Dean twitch beneath him and moan. Sam knew he had hit Deans prostate, so he targeted it with relentless enthusiasm. Soon, Sam had his big brother whining beneath him. “Please! Si- Sam, fuck me please!” He yelled. Sam stopped and looked at Dean “What did you almost say there, Dean.” He cooed. Dean buried his face in the pillow, but Sam gave him a quick swat to the rear that made Deans cock twitch. “P-please sir.” He choked out and was rewarded with the quick slip of Sam inside him. “That’s right baby.” Sam said “Be a good hole for your Sir.” And with that, he slammed into Dean. Sam was surprised that the villagers couldn’t hear Dean with how loud he was being. Each thrust of Sams made him keen loudly and bear his throat for Sam to mark (which he did with joy). Soon, Sam was able to adjust to hit Dean's sweet spot with every thrust and Dean was spilling over the edge. Sam came from the tight heat of Dean alone, and pulled out to watch his seed run down Deans thighs. Then, he cleaned them up with a rag and tucked Dean. The last words Dean said before he drifted off were “Glad it was you.” And boy, so was Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Did you like it? If so, leave comments and kudos! I think I'm going to stick more to the oneshot game from this point on so I don't leave you guys thirsting for an update :) Sorry again about that. Sorry about the terrible smut and ending lol, I knew you guys wanted it done. Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I put effort into these, but they are not perfect, so if you see any errors or have any suggestions, feel free to comment and tell me. I appreciate every single one of you that reads my works and I hope you leave kudos and a bookmark, Thanks!


End file.
